


All Must Have a First Time

by dodds



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris decide to take a new step in their relationship on a sunny, free afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Must Have a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot bout the afternoon/shower when I was writing the actual stuff. Hope I didn't suddenly made it evening.
> 
> For Petr, who asked if I could write a smut for him. So here it is: Chris & Tom's first time.

Tom lies naked next to Chris, shivering slightly from the cold the bright sun couldn’t keep away. It is a sunny afternoon, something that didn’t happen very often when they have a free day whilst filming. They had decided to not join the others and after a short shower, Tom had found Chris sprawled out all over his bed wearing nothing but swim shorts.

The sun shines straight onto Chris’ six pack and Tom can do nothing but stare at it, his fingers tracing the smooth outlines of the muscles. When hitting sensitive spots on Chris’ skin, the blond lets out a giggle and tugs at black hair in respond. If the hair pulling wouldn’t hurt that much, Tom would hit those sensitive spots more often because Chris giggling was something not everyone got the chance to witness in real life. 

Tom’s hair is still damp from the shower and, here and there droplets of water slide down the pale skin. Chris’ hands often reach out to them, wiping them away. Those closest to disappearing under the fluffy, white towel around Tom’s waist receiving most of his attention. 

He eventually starts to place soft kisses near the towel, on Tom’s stomach. His tongue licks the muscles, finding all sorts of new spots that trigger a reaction from the black. His hands are on Tom’s legs, slowly working their way up under the towel. 

His lips move down and he presses a soft kiss near Tom’s cock. Slowly, he pushes the other onto his back. Lifting himself up for a moment, he presses his lips on Tom’s, their tongues not battling each other but moving in harmony, exploring the inside of each other’s mouth. Tom tastes of the strawberries he’d eaten at lunch, but when he runs his tongue across the man’s teeth he also tastes mint of Tom’s favourite toothpaste. 

Eventually, Chris moves down, a path of butterfly kisses down Tom’s chest. At the end, he teases by occasionally letting his tongue slip under the towel, which has lowered slightly, and reaching the base of Tom’s member. His fingers slip under the edge and push the towel more down, revealing Tom’s half-hard erection.

He spreads Tom’s legs a bit more and positions himself better. His tongue runs across the length, tracing a vein. Taking thetip in his mouth, he can sense Tom’s toes curling in the blanket, silently begging for more. A hand finds his hair and pulls it slightly, almost as a command, but he doesn’t give in. 

The pre-cum finds his taste buds and he sucks ever so slowly. Having no intention to swallow it at first, he has to in the end because there is no way he’s able to spit it out. It’s tasteless but still. 

His tongue sometimes softly touch the tip, making Tom wriggle slightly beneath him. He takes more of Tom into his mouth, feeling the legs shift beside him. Tom lets out a grunt Chris can’t really place whether it’s desperation or pleasure. Or both.

His teeth bump against Tom’s member by accident but the low, rather inhuman noise Tom makes assures Chris that the thin one doesn’t really mind. It isn’t their first time, but it isn’t like Chris is a master in giving blowjobs all of a sudden. In his hope to be teasing, he often messes up. 

He wraps his lips firmly around the shaft and pulls away. Tom’s nails dig themselves in his scalp as he hovers around the tip, sucking and even biting at moments. One thing he had learned in the couple of times they went further than kissing was that Tom didn’t like boredom. Just someone bobbing their head up and down isn’t a turn on for him. So Chris tries to prove himself every single time. 

The kisses on the shaft drive Tom out of his mind and Chris knows that, taking advantage of that weak point by planting one every so seconds. Tom’s real torture spot though is just below the base of his cock, between the base and his asshole. So Chris lifts Tom’s cock that tad more, tapping the weak spots with his fingers and pulling it at moments. With the lick on the right place, he sends Tom over the edge completely.

The blackette tugs at Chris’ hair, wanting him to swallow it. Cum runs down the base and Chris licks it all up before taking the cock in his mouth once more. He feels it sliding over his tongue, down his throat as he swallows every drop of it. 

Tom’s eyes are closed, tightly shut as he finally finds relief. It’s short but exhausts him slightly and he’s slightly surprised as he feels Chris’ lips on his. His strawberry taste mixing with the taste of cum that still lingers in Chris’ mouth.

Chris doesn’t need approval for the rest and he grabs the lube they’d be keeping there for so long already out of the drawer of the nightstand. The cap opens with a sound Chris finds slightly greeting. He spreads some of the lube on his fingers and nudges Tom with a kiss on the shoulder to  turn around.

Tom obeys and turns on his side, kicking away the towel that’s still wandering around his feet.  Chris’ finger gently prods at Tom’s entrance, trying to cause the least discomfort possible. Of course it was going to hurt, they both knew that. 

“Tell me when to stop,” Chris says, placing a kiss beneath Tom’s left scapula. He enters one finger, slowly but Tom still whimpers, grabbing a pillow to squeeze. 

“Are you alright?” A short nod lets Chris’ finger continue its way into Tom. He pulls in and out a couple of times, but it doesn’t seem like Tom’s getting used to the pain. 

Deciding to keep the pain the shortest, he adds fingers two and three quickly after each other, spreading  the man. Tom still whimpers at every movement and eventually pulls one of his legs up in a reflex of pain. 

Chris pulls his fingers out to add more lube, but Tom’s hand stops him. The man tries to look as much over his shoulder as he can, pleading Chris with almost tear-filled eyes to just do it because the pain wasn’t going to lessen. 

The lube is quickly spread over Chris’ own erection and he places himself better behind Tom. One arm shoves under the thin man, a hand to hold. Tom grabs the hand quickly and their fingers entwine. 

With his other hand, Chris helps himself to enter Tom’s tight entrance. Barely inside with the tip, Tom flinches and lets out a cry. Chris’ hand leaves his cock and goes over Tom’s waist to rub over the belly. He presses a kiss in Tom’s hair, right behind the ear. The rather loud, irregular and quick breathing worries him. 

“Shh, Tom, breathe.” With every word his hand goes up or down to set a breathing pattern. He can feel his blood pump through his veins in his other hand because of the strength Tom’s squeezing it. “Relax, love, please. Just, try to relax. Breathe. It’ll be fine.”

The grip on his hand lessens and the breathing slows down a bit. His hand goes down to Tom’s half-hard cock and he gives it some sort of a stroke. In the hitch Tom lets escape in surprise and arousal, Chris pushes in completely,  balls touching Tom’s ass cheeks.

Tom’s hand places itself over Chris’ and tries to get it to move. Chris gives in and give it a few tugs, trying to match it with his trusts. Tom’s head tilts backwards, the hair tickling Chris’ nose and the blond realizes lust and passion has taken over the pain and tries a couple more of hard pushes.

The couple of groans Tom had let escape changed into a new whimper and the man tightened again. Chris pressed kisses into the hair and kept tugging at Tom’s cock, but it didn’t seem to calm him down a lot.

“I’m fine,” Tom eventually mutters. He grabs Chris’ leg and squeezes it with the only reason being: I’m really fine. Maybe he isn’t, but Chris’ arousal is taking over from the rational thoughts. He trusts again, and keeps going at a reasonable pace. 

Slowly going faster and harder, Tom eventually doesn’t whimper at the harder slams anymore but instead grunts something1

incoherent. Or coherent, but Chris just doesn’t understand it.

Tom comes with a load moan and all over their hands. To tease, Chris wipes his hand off on Tom’s chest. The black haired responds by drawing five stripes of cum on Chris’ ass. There’s a soft giggle before Chris comes. 

He doesn’t make a sound but simply pulls Tom closer to himself, nearly pushing all the air out of Tom’s lungs. 

When he pulls out, he can’t be arsed to clean up or move, but merely snatches the blanket at the end of the bed and throws it over them.

“Sure you’re okay?” he asks to be sure. Tom turns around, presses a kiss on the lips of the blond and curls up inside Chris’ strong arms as an answer.


End file.
